


tender (nsfw fanart)

by w0lftails (bluebear)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: But there are dicks, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, This isn't rly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails
Summary: NSFW fanart; Skov and Swan (and their size difference) sharing a private moment.





	tender (nsfw fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Nudity but no explicit sex.

Because Skov and Swan sometimes take a break from roughing each other up to have a softer exchange; they love kissing each other and can get lost in it when they're in the right mood. Swan likes feeling Skov's skin under his fingertips and sucking on his tongue; Skov likes slowing down enough to focus on every sensation and taking the time to break away and exchange a grin. 

Because Skov especially loves when he gets Swan in a chilled enough mindset to lay back and let him do more of the work; there aren't many things in life he enjoys as much as climbing on top of Swan to make out and see where things lead. He's tiny compared to Swan, and sitting astride Swan's broad hips stretches his legs wide and gives him just enough of a sweet burning ache in his thighs to get him worked up and wanting.

And because very simply, I live for their height/size difference and always love a good makeout sesh.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ nsfw0lf on tumblr!


End file.
